naruto ff book 1
by kcmitsuko
Summary: basicaly the same story line just with my character added to it.


**Naruto Fan fiction book 1**

Chapter 1

Naruto yawned, waking up to a new day. He looked at his calendar; the date was circled in red. "Today's a special day so… time to eat!" He quickly stuck his chopsticks in his ramen, wolfing it down. He grabbed his container of milk, quickly gulping it down. Instinctively he put his goggles on. He turned seeing his Leaf headband remembering that he was a Ninja.

Walking down the street, Naruto spotted a disruption in the pattern of the fence. "Fight me here!" yelled a kid, jumping from under a sheet with the pattern of the fence on it. He stepped forward, tripping over the sheet and landing on his face. "What are you doing Konohamaru?" The grandson of the third Hokage was still lying flat on his face."Very good, Naruto…"Konohamaru said, getting up. "You're the man I expected you to be." "I didn't even do anything you know…." replied Naruto.

"You're right, let's fight fair!" "Sorry! I've got an orientation meeting to go to." "An orientation meeting?" he asked. ", 'cause… as of today, I'm a Ninja!" Naruto declared pointing to the headband on his head. Konohamaru looked at him, admiration in his eyes.

Sakura finished tying her headband in her hair. "Sakura! Shouldn't you be heading out soon?" "I was thinking of leaving now!" she replied loudly. _Cha! How long are then planning on treating me like a child?_ Her conscience yelled.

Sakura walked down the street, heading to the academy._ That's right…I'm not a student of the academy anymore._ She thought. _I'm a Kunoichi of the Leaf village, Sakura Haruno!_ "I'm off!" A girl with blond hair stepped out of her house right in front of Sakura. She turned, seeing Sakura. They glared at each other, tension building between them. "'Morning, Sakura" Said the blond girl, breaking the silence. "Morning…Ino" Sakura replied. They started walking together. Sakura kept looking straight ahead. "Who would've thought you'd be able to graduate?" said Ino teasingly. "Ancient history has nothing to do with it. As of today we're both full-fledged, Ninjas… I won't lose to you anymore, Ino!" Sakura started walking ahead of Ino. Ino started walking faster. Sakura walked even faster. They kept doing this until they were both running, at the same pace, to the academy.

Naruto was at his desk, laughing to himself. "What the-? What are you doing her?" asked a boy. "Today's meeting is for graduates only." "You idiot," said a girl with white hair and black bangs, sitting three seats away from Naruto, "don't you see the headband on his head? His is obviously a graduate." Naruto turned to her, looking confused on why she would help him. "Yeh, what she said. As of today, I'm a Ninja too!" _ So Naruto was able to graduate. ,_ thought a paled eyed girl, happily looking at him. Sakura and Ino came bursting in side by side. Raising their arms they both yelled out "Goal!" they breathed heavily obviously exhausted.

"I won again, Sakura!" "What are you talking about?" yelled Sakura, "The tip of my foot got in one centimeter faster!" "You must be blind!" "You both lose in my book!" said the girl with black bangs. "Shut up, Mitsuko! This isn't your fight!" yelled Ino. "Well, if you two weren't so annoying…" "Why you!" growled Sakura. _Its Sakura…_ thought Naruto, looking at her and blushing. Sakura turned around, looking in Naruto's direction. "Oh..!" she gasped. Naruto started blushing brighter. _Sakura's looking at me…___ Sakura ran towards him.

"M-morning Sakur-""Out of my way!" she yelled, pushing him out of his seat. "M-morning Sasuke." _Well that was mean._ , thought Mitsuko who was sitting next to Sasuke. She sighed. Sasuke just looked at Sakura. "Mind if I sit next to you?" "I'm going to sit next to Sasuke!" said Ino, grabbing her arm. "First come, first served." protested Sakura. "I got to the class room sooner!" "No I did!" The whole classroom started fighting over Sasuke. Mitsuko sighed, getting up and walking over to Sakura and Ino. "SHUT UP!" she yelled, taking their heads and banging them together. They both fell to the floor. "Hey! What was that for!" "I shouldn't have to explain it to you too idiots. Did you see what you too started?" _How annoying…_, thought Sasuke.

Is that this year's top rookie, Sasuke Uchiha?" asked one of the Jonin teachers gathered around the Hokage. "Yes," he replied. "The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan?""Yes"

Naruto jumped onto the desk in front of Sasuke. He glared at him, their faces inches away from each other. "Naruto! Don't glare at Sasuke!" yelled Sakura. _Everyone's all"Sasuke, Sasuke!" What's so great about this guy?_ They were glaring at each other, Tension building between them like lightning between them. "Just beat him up Sasuke!" yelled Sakura. "Yeah! Yeah!" agreed the angry fangirls. "What really?" said the boy in front of Naruto. He turned bumping into Naruto. "Oh, sorry!" "WHAAA-"said the fangirls in confusion. Naruto and Sasuke had accidentally kissed each other.

Sakura completely freaked out. _Cha! I was planning on seizing Sasuke's first kiss! _, yelled her conscience. Mitsuko sat the twitching. Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their thoughts gagging. "Naruto! I'll kill you!" coughed Sasuke. "My mouth is rotting!" yelled Naruto. "Huh, was that my fault?" asked the guy that bumped Naruto. "Naruto…you!" said Sakura angrily. "An accident…it was on accident!" said Naruto earnestly. "You're annoying" she said cracking her knuckles. "Yikes!"

"Naruto…he's at the center of trouble as usual." Said the Hokage.


End file.
